


What I Love About Rey

by affectionateAvocado



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I like Adam Driver, No Beta, Stream of Consciousness, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado
Summary: Ben has a crush on Rey but can't see her when his movie theatre is closed. Afraid she might be lonely he starts leaving care packages w/ movies & snacks at her door anonymously. When he comes back another day he finds an envelope with his name on it on the door.I just throw these two together and look what happens....Reylo Prompts look what you made me do.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts), reylo trash





	1. Chapter 1

Okay care package consists of:  
Frozen 2  
Mozarrella cheese sticks  
Complete star wars  
Community on Netflix  
Pears

He walks up in a dark hoodie, and like a reverse Prime thief deposites a sweet basket on her doorstop. This is the third one this week. Then he sees it, the pink envelope with his name on it in cursive handwriting.  
Ooo she might be interested in calligraphy.  
He grabs it quickly and then trips and Home-Alones on the path to her door step. Wind knocked out of him, and says “Ow”.  
Cursedly, the door opens behind him and he hears a gasp.  
“ARE YOU OKAY??”  
With Adam-Sackler like awkward power, he jumps up and runs down the street.  
Question answered, but curiosity peaked, Rey runs after him in her delicate house slippers. Her jumper w lace trim does little to conceal her petite frame or breasts, peaked in curiosity. 

Jumping around the basket and running after Ben, Rey starts yelling “Come back here!!!” 

Ben is running down the street full tilt, all grace and vanity dropped in place of adrenaline to avoid the embarrassment of HIS CRUSH. 

His crush, who he hears running after him. Equally embarrassing, possibly. He looked over his shoulder and saw a sight: Rey running after him, down the sidewalk. 

Mollified, if only for a moment, he stops. He doesn’t need to catch his breath, he runs 5 miles to and from work each day. 

Rey catches up and slaps him on the shoulder. “Are you okay???” 

Ben in quiet, and then he shrugs and says “Yes.” 

Rey:”Read the LETTER, read it!!!” 

Ben reads. It smells like vanilla, and her cursive is really very nice. Ben expects to see gratitude, but instead he sees a big heart with I love you. 

Ben looks up, speechless. “I love you tooooooo”  
And they kiss in the gorgeous sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go inside to watch a Star Wars and Ben finds out Rey dips her cheese sticks in peanut butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so I thought cheese sticks were the fried ones from Sonic, hence the Ketchup. I'm laughing really hard, because I gave them cheese sticks. Idk mayyyyn

They go inside to watch a Star Wars and Ben finds out Rey dips her cheese sticks in peanut butter.

On her couch, relaxed and laughing, they are preparing to watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
“It has good moments” they say together because they do not have sticks up their butts. 

On Rey’s side table, she has mozzarella sticks and a jar of peanut butter.  
“Would you like some?” she asks.  
“Sure,” because BEN IS NICE. He tries it and it is strange…. Just strange. He misses ketchup. 

“Okay not my style.”  
“Right on, here’s popcorn instead.” He’s a bit confused, like, why didn’t she start w that?  
“I WANTED TO SEE YOUR HANDSOME FACE CONFUSED.” Rey laughs with her whole body, rolling around like BB8. Ben doubles down on confusion. Oh well, he will gradly be her life-ong pin cushion if it means she will laugh like that. He kisses her again and the Star Wars theme blasts with the titles. 

Ben adores Rey like the beautiful sunflower she is. As they kiss, a mysterious blue butterfly flies around their heads, and Ben smiles. 

The butterfly flies out the windows as they each have a mozzarella stick. 

Happy happy yay yay.


End file.
